


First Date

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, M/M, everyone else but changkyun and kihyun is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: A glimpse on how Changkyun and Kihyun started dating when they met at college.





	First Date

Changkyun stirred in his sleep when the light that got through the window hit him directly in the eyes. He unconsciously groaned and covered his face with one arm, that wasn't a day to pay attention to the autumn's sun. Reluctantly he got up, not before caressing the thigh from the person lying down next to him, and closed the curtains. They both were light sleepers and they liked to obey the alarm clock during the week, but on a Sunday there was no reason to not be lazy. He went back to bed and covered himself before the remaining heat left his body and made him shivery. Kihyun had been following his movements, in silence, with his eyes half closed due to sleep and smiled at him subtly, thankful for the kind gesture Changkyun put an arm around his waist, determined to keep sleeping. The older one grabbed his wrist to adjust their position and move closer against him before moving his hand over his skin and interlacing their fingers together.

The morning before Changkyun had been busy with college projects, but in the afternoon he dropped himself at Kihyun's apartment, three years older than him, with a bag on his hand to spend the weekend there -which was an habit at that point- and his laptop.

"I don't even know why I bring a pyjama, honestly." he said as he put his belongings on the side of the wardrobe the other one left for him.

Kihyun shrugged, but he was smirking "You never know. Maybe we have visitors or something. Even I have pyjamas just in case."

The college student chuckled and the other one kept looking at him, but this time with a full smile, before opening his arms and welcoming him. Sometimes he didn't seem like the older one from them, asking for a hug like that and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you have many things to do?" his voice sounded muffled against his boyfriend stomach.

"A little."

"Then tomorrow we are staying here and I'll help you."

"Thank you." he stepped away enough to look at him, removing dyed grey strands of hair from his forehead and leaned forward to kiss him.

 

They met when Kihyun was on his last year of college and Changkyun just started. They both went to the same department and so they often saw each other at the corridors between classes and at the cafeteria. After months of quick glances, subtle smiles, slight nods as greetings when they saw each other, 'Hellos' at the queue of the cafeteria, shared tables with the excuse of how many people was at the canteen and small chats at the entrance of the campus at the end of the day; Kihyun told him about a new restaurant he was willing to go, but he didn't know with whom.

"Let's go both of us." proposed the younger one stressing the last word "Think of it as a date." he finally said.

"I wasn't planning on thinking about it as something else." he winked and Changkyun could swear his heart did a triple mortal jump with a score of ten. "At what time do you want to meet?".

He hurriedly took out his phone before the feelings left him numb and halting.

"Give me your number and let's talk about it."

Kihyun squeezed out a smile, which the other identified as expression of embarrassment, while he took the phone from his hand brushing their fingers on the process and making both of them feel a buzzy sensation down their hands and through their bodies.

"Alright, let's do that."

"I have to go now, unfortunately." he pointed behind his back, to the subway "But we'll see each other this weekend." he assured.

"Take care." he handed him back his prone.

"You too, Kihyun."

Several messages and a day after they both met at the entrance of the restaurant. Changkyun pulled at the collar of his coat as much as he could creating a barrier between his face and the freezing wind. Luckily it wasn't raining, so he could put his hands inside his pockets. When he saw Kihyun getting near the tingling he has been feeling for days increased and he couldn't help smiling. The older one arrived huddling, clearly feeling cold.

"Cold isn't it?" he laughed when the other stopped right next to him.

"Not really, you think so?" clouds of condensation left his lips together with a guffaw.

"Then let's get inside and quit this torture."

They walked inside the place and waited to be assisted. Kihyun was rubbing his hands together to warm them and get rid of the 'pink winter' tone they had. Changkyun took his hands and kept them between his own, warm from his pockets. The older student looked at him with a light blush that wasn't just because of the cold.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he thumbed the back of his hand.

They were soon guided to a table. The restaurant still smelled like a new place and it was decorated to resemble a French café, even with the modern furniture.

"You look really good." Kihyun said from the other side of the table.

He looked down at himself to check out what he was wearing, even if he spent too much time thinking about that after taking a shower. He was wearing dark jeans combined with a grey t-shirt and a plaid shirt. He wasn't going to accept out loud that he over thought, nervous, what outfit wasn't too formal.

"Thank you" it was time to look at the older one, finally without his thick coat. He was wearing a knitted black sweater with braided patterns on the front -making Changkyun want to cuddle him right there- and ripped black jeans. He smiled to himself seeing that Kihyun prioritized fashion over being warm. "You look..." he stared at his eyes, while the other one moved some brown strand away from his forehead "Great."

Kihyun smiled thankful right when the waitress brought the menus.

"How hungry are you?" he looked at Changkyun with a hint of mischief.

"Just enough. Why?" the other's gesture was entertaining and intriguing him.

"Look at the gourmet set. Will we be able to eat all that?"

"It's that a challenge?" now he was smiling too.

"Maybe"

"Then we'll have that" he slightly hit the table, excited "What will you drink?"

"Wine. And you?"

"You're so elegant" he moved his hand to his forehead "I was going to drink a beer."

"Order whatever you want" he laughed "I was leaving the beers for later, after we have dinner."

"You've everything sorted out."

"Always, you know that. That's why I have meltdowns every now and then when something doesn't go as I planned."

They talked about that issue before, when discussing about the pressure of college. Kihyun liked to keep things under control and he planned his duties in general; so when something didn't go as planned he felt, at least, uneasy.

"Are you aware that this could take its toll on you, right? Because I'm sure you use that criteria on yourself too...I mean, you could be too hard on yourself."

"Look who's talking Mr.I'm-staying-up-all-night-even-if-I-already-know-all-the-material" he arched an eyebrow "And no, I still don't think that an energetic drink and a coffee is a proper breakfast. I'll have to go to your dorm and bring you actual food."

Changkyun half smiled, thinking about everything that involved that display of affection disguised as a threat.

"You'll be welcomed."

"I'll take your word on that."

The waitress finally took their orders and a calmed silence grew between them. Kihyun studied the room and paid attention to the small details on the tables, all of them decorated with a small vase and wild flowers.

"There are four." the younger one looked at him in confusion "It brings bad luck. Get rid of one as soon as possible."

He didn't hesitate for a second, grabbed one of the flowers and threw it over his back. That made Kihyun laugh loudly and Changkyun followed him soon, subtly looking around to see if anyone notices what he just did.

"I'm crying..." he wiped some tears away.

"Don't need to cry, there aren't four anymore."

"You're so funny, Changkyun" he seemed to enjoy saying his name "Did you know that?" he rested his head on his palm.

"I think it isn't on purpose."

"So it's a natural charm."

"If you say so..." he scratched his cheek, dubious.

"Give yourself more credit. Believe more in yourself, you'll live better." he looked at him with tender eyes. "You have more than enough reasons for it."

"Don't know about that." he giggled slightly unsettled, the way Kihyun was looking at him made his heart beat faster.

"Well, I do and I wouldn't mind reminding you about them every time you'd need it."

"You're being really kind today." he could feel even the tips of his ears blushing.

"This is a date! I have to give my best. Or do you prefer when I rile you up?" he smiled devilishly.

"I'm not going to say that deep inside I don't like it. " he copied his gesture.

"Good thing because I don't know how to be otherwise."

 

Then the waitress served them their drinks and told them the food would be coming soon after. Changkyun stared at Kihyun drinking from his glass -it was something that happened often to him, to stare at the other in a subtle way-, he unconsciously bit his own lips when the wine touched the other's and had to look away and freshen up himself with the beer.

"What?" he asked without losing his smile.

"Nothing." he tried to play it cool, in vain.

"Tell me." Kihyun insisted, but when he saw the other shake his head he subtly pouted.

"No, I'll tell you later, with the beers."

"Leaving me on pins and needles guarantees you 'a later', mm?"

"Nothing gets past you."

"I'm not just a pretty face."

"No, of course not." he sighed.

Kihyun noticed that the younger one hid curves and turns on his personality; that he often kept for himself more things that what he said and that his mind was fast, he was really smart and his way of thinking different from everyone else he knew. All that made him want to enrol on an expedition to know Changkyun and, with a bit of luck, stay by his side.

"Overall what do you think about college?"

"Oh...Well, you know. I haven't had solid sleep in days, I don't know which day it is, I don't have money and I use humour to cope with stress. The usual." he played with the hem of the napkin "Oh and the other day I bumped into some of my notes, which reminds me that I have to buy some bruise ointment."

"Oh my God..." he covered his eyes with one hand "What a mess, Changkyun"

"I know, but memes help. There's a website that's always updated and has the meaning and source of them, if you want it I can send it to you. I still laugh at the ones with the shiba inu, they're a classic." they were one of his passions, he basically used them to communicate instead of typing a message and they made him laugh. He noticed the other one was looking at him through his fingers "Am I scaring you?"

Kihyun shook his head and removed his hand to reach for Changkyun's which was resting on the table "Are you nervous?"

"Who wouldn't?" he tried to drink from his beer again, all his confidence from the beginning flew out of the window the moment he noticed he was rambling about funny pictures made by unknown internet users. He even managed to drop a bit of the drink over his t-shirt "Ah, perfect. At least I didn't drop it on you."

"Changkyun" he called him, stressing it with a light squeeze on his hand "Relax. I'm interested in you, you're half the way there already."

"Really?" his voice cracked middle of the word, as if he was a teenager again "I'm already halfway? Damn it, time flies." the other one started to laugh and that helped him relax.

"Send me that website, I need help with college too."

"Do you like memes too?" his face brightened up "You don't seem the type."

"Only if you knew..."

"I want to know."

He had the vague feeling that knowing more about Kihyun would be like going down a hill on a skateboard, he'd fall fast and without breaks, but he was sure that at the end he'd slide smoothly across a plain. His personality could seem sharp at first, with edges and pointy corners, that leaded to a caring self that overlapped the former impression.

The food was served and the rest of the dinner went smoothly. They talked about everything and nothing in particular.

"Do you remember Jooheon? The tall guy who is usually with me" Kihyun nodded "Have I told you what happened one time we went to the zoo?" he started giggling just by thinking about it.

"No" his giggles infected Kihyun "But from you and your friends I expect anything."

"Understandable. Listen. We went to the zoo, taking advantage of the students discount because we're curious, but also poor. We went to the walrus tank and by chance the carer was there, so he let us get nearer. Jooheon went up some short stairs the carer brought to clean the tank...Guess what the walrus did then." he laughed louder "It spit a stream of water all over his face."

Kihyun bursted a laugh before bringing his hands to his face, trying to muffle the sound and standing out, he already laughed loud enough when the other one threw the flower away. Changkyun was leaning on the table, trying to calm himself.

"For real?"

"I swear."

"I'd have paid for seeing that." he uncovered his face "He would get along with Minhyuk, by the way, he also attracts weird situations."

"Why's that?"

"The other morning I went with him to walk his dog and we had a coffee together with his mom. We were on the terrace when two acquaintances of him appeared  and they were like...Really, really drunk. Please note that I said it was in the morning, imagine in which phase of drunkenness they were...

"Looking for a place to get some food."

"Exactly. All in all, after each of them ordered a piece of cake and trying to convince the waiter -with no success- to serve them some shots, they started talking to Minhyuk. I want to add that one of them has his jacket and shirt completely opened and the other one was caressing the dog really poorly, more like light smacks..."

The younger one was laughing "The second-hand embarrassment is strong with this one..."

"And I was there, looking at how one of them congratulated Minhyuk for handing a project on time, while the other one tried to talk with the dog."

"And what did his mom say?"

"That I was the most decent friend his son has." then Changkyun started to laugh louder, making the other one look at him in disbelief and try to hold his laugh too and seem offended "Anyway...Will you want some dessert?"

He brought a hand to his chest, trying to calm himself.

"If it's yours yes" Kihyun kind of snorted, avoiding his eyes and flushing "Are you blushing? Did I get to make you bush?"

"You always catch me off-guard."

"I meant that I'd like to share whatever you're ordering."

"Yes, of course you did."

"Who do you take me for? I'm innocent." it was Kihyun's time to laugh out loud "What, you don't believe me?"

"No." he answered still laughing "At all." Changkyun crossed his arms and exaggerated a pout "What? Do you think I don't know what you were thinking when I drank the wine?"

He gaped and felt his face blushing madly.

"That was supposed to be for the beer time. Besides, wanting to kiss you doesn't make me naughty."

The older one stopped laughing right there.

"You want to kiss me?"

"I wish I could answer with memes in real life..." he made eye contact "Yes, of course I want."

Kihyun kept looking at him with a small smile, before biting his lips trying to stop it from growing and breaking the eye contact.

"We should ask for the bill." for a moment Changkyun thought he annoyed him with what he said. "Let's go somewhere else for that beer time."

He turned so fast to look for their waitress that in the process he knocked one of the glasses, fortunately empty, that fell on the table without breaking.

"I'm making a mess..." he mumbled and looked over his shoulder to see Kihyun trying to muffle a laugh.

 

After paying they put on their coats and walked out of the restaurant, slightly hunching over due to the sudden change of temperature. Kihyun adjusted his scarf and absently looked at the traffic of the city while the other one was fascinated by everything he was doing and what was happening.

"How come you aren't nervous?" he blinked repeatedly, incredulous.

The older one then laughed and looked away from a traffic light to stare at Changkyun. "I'm still amazed by the fact that you are the same person that makes sassy comments but then is embarrassed when he tells me he laughs at internet jokes..." he tilted his head to a side and closed his eyes for a moment, because sometimes if he stared at Changkyun for long his thoughts started to scatter. "I am in fact nervous."

"It doesn't seem like so."

"You'll learn to tell when I'm nervous or not...Look" he showed him his closed fists "It's not just because it's cold. When I'm restless I close my fists or bite my nails."

"I bite them too, but I haven't seen you doing it."

"I'm not that nervous." he rolled his eyes "But I think it's normal. I don't know who can go on a date with someone they like and not feel, at least, a bit nervous. Aren't you even a thrilled? I don't know..." he sighed.

"I know what you mean" he shyly smiled.

Kihyun reached out his hand to Changkyun's neck, subtly caressing the strands on his nape.

"Shall we go then to drink something? I know a place."

He lightly leaned his head against the other's strokes to feel the other's fingers and nodded.

It didn't take long to arrive to the pub. They walked close to each other, making their shoulders graze more than once, feeling the other's absence every time they had to move apart to allow people to walk past them. They got to the place with a LGBT flag on the entrance, which made Changkyun side smile. Kihyun grabbed his arm to move him closer to the counter by his side and he leaned over to catch one waiter's attention.

"Hoseok" a beefy guy saw him and smiled widely getting near to them "Two beers, please. How are you? Hyungwon isn't here?" he looked through the crowd.

"I'm fine and we're having a nice night. Hyungwon's coming later, he's going to help me with the cleaning and closing." he took out two small bottles of beer and opened them with the bottle opener that was hanging from his belt, subtly looking at his friend's companion "What about you? Are you on a date?"

"Actually, yes."

Hoseok smiled again, nodding and wrapped the bottles' neck with two paper napkins.

"These two are on me."

"You know that a bar doesn't work like this, right?" he laughed but took the beers.

"We are students." Changkyun reminded him making the waiter laugh out loud.

"Listen to him, Ki." he left to attend someone else.

They went to a table away from all the people with two stools.

"You took me to your friend's pub, you have me completely on your territory." he removed the napkin and make a small ball with it.

"It's a good place besides safe."

"I've never been here, but for the moment I like it." the walls were decorated with black and white photos of different historical moments and framed newspaper articles. Kihyun grabbed the other's napkin and started to straightened it with his thumbs. "How are classes? This is your last year..."

The older one groaned.

"Stressing. Sometimes I don't know how I survive until the weekend but here I am..." he drank from his beer "Handing projects and passing exams."

"Can I ask you a kind of personal question?" Kihyun frowned a bit but nodded "Why are studying Business Management if you like Photography? I haven't seen your work, but I don't know..." he shrugged "I want you to study something you like."

"It's not that I don't like Business Management, but I don't know if I have what it's needed to work as a photographer."

"You don't know that if you don't try it."

"No, but I have a feeling. Besides, I have a plan. It's highly likely that I'll be hired on the company where I'm doing my internship, so I'll save to pay for a good photography course and equipment. I'll do it as a hobby and if in the future I have the chance to work on that I'll take it."

"That's not a bad plan." he had to admit "So, are you fine with your current degree?" he wanted to be sure.

Kihyun felt his heart skipping a beat and smiled.

"Yes, Changkyun, I'm fine like this." he reached to hold his hand without an intention to letting it go. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

He mentally revised his schedule.

"I was going to play Overwatch. Why?"

"I'd like to see you." he confessed.

It was his time to smile.

"Reaper can wait, then."

"Or you can play at my place."

"You play to Overwatch too?" Kihyun nodded and Changkyun squeezed his hand "I'm going to cry."

The older had to do real efforts not to spit what he was drinking at that moment when he laughed.

"It's Minhyuk's fault. I don't like to admit it but I've spend some entire nights playing. I'm very competitive."

Changkyun couldn't help but imagine the two of them playing video-games late at night.

"You don't have any projects or papers to do?" he worried.

"No, incredible as it seems." he thumbed his knuckles "This weekend I'm all yours." he stopped his caresses for a moment. For once, the remark wasn't on purpose to make the other one react. "I didn't want to say that...Well, yes, but not out loud."

"Damn, man." Changkyun laughed, resting his head on the palm of his free hand "What a sad slip-up..."

"Have anyone told you that your laugh is charming?" it was like a carbonated drink, frizzy and bubbly, and Kihyun had to take control of the situation again.

"I don't think so. Show me some of the photos you've taken, please."

"I was thinking about leaving that for tomorrow."

The younger protested and slightly kicked the air.

"Everything is for later: the photos, kissing you..."

Suddenly, Kihyun leaned over the table, pulling Changkyun against him, and kissed him. He closed his eyes and pressed against this lips after the surprise. He leaned in, moving a hand to his cheek to feel any type of connection with reality, moving his lips against the other's, feeling small electric shocks all over his body. They broke contact and Changkyun pecked his lips quickly before sitting back properly on his stool. He could see a blush on Kihyun's cheeks that he was sure was portraying himself too.

"Well... One thing out of the list."

Changkyun laughed while taking the other's hand to his cheek, flushed.

"You mystify me, Ki." he dared to call him like that "I don't know if someone like you will do me good being as clumsy as I am. I could've fall over and break your nose." he joked.

"Don't be silly, you're not that clumsy." the other one arched an eyebrow "Well, maybe. But nothing bad happened, right?"

Changkyun let go of his hand and moved his stool closer to him, to be side by side instead, until their thighs brushed against each other.

"Hi, do you come here often? It's a good place, last time I was here I had a nice time and, on top of that, I made out with a cutie."

Kihyun tried to keep a straight face and go along with him.

"Be careful, that could be false advertising if I don't score one."

"That is easily solved, don't worry."

This time it was Changkyun who moved his face closer to the other one, stopping at a few centimetres and studying every millimetre of his skin. From the beauty mark that put a full stop to the subtle smile he had to the shine of his eyes while staring at him. He raised a hand to move away from his forehead some strands of hair and then moved is fingers to his cheek. He finally closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. He felt Kihyun's hand on his leg, to support himself and be even closer to him. He tilted his head to a side to deepen the kiss, filling his senses with the older one. His lips, his fingers on his knee, the smell of his perfume, the look of his face seconds before kissing him.

"Can I have your number?" Kihyun joked the moment they stopped, short of breathe, and Changkyun laughed resting the forehead on his neck.

"Yes, of course."

 

 

Changkyun woke up again, with his torso against the back of the grey haired one, who was lying on his stomach. He stretched and moved a bit to reach for one of the phones on the nightstand. It was a reasonable time and he had things to do, so he sighed and rested his head again between his boyfriend's shoulder blades.

"Ki," he whispered to him even if he knew that he was probably awake already after feeling him moving "I'm going to get out the bed, okay? I had to start with the class stuff." he kissed him all over his backbone and felt him shudder.

"Me too, wait for me."

He sat on the bed and Kihyun hugged his waist, curling up against him, both of them waiting to the sleep fully leaving their bodies.

"On the mornings you seem like a different person," he looked at him over his shoulder "it's like you're my backpack or something."

"Excuse me, but on private I'm an affectionate person." Changkyun nodded to himself and reached out for the pyjamas on the edge of the bed "Are you getting dressed already? What a pity." he finally moved away from him and tried to make his hair look decent.

"It's a pleasure being naked by your side, Ki, you know that. But if I don't start with this now I won't finish it on time."

"You'd need a lot of stuff to do for that to happen."

"Not really."

"You're one of the smartest and most hardworking persons I know, if not the number one." Changkyun blushed subtly "I know that, sometimes, college is stressing and takes away the best from oneself, but don't let that discourage you."

The younger one kissed his shoulder before going to the kitchen.

 

He had been working for two hours while Kihyun took a shower and made chores he couldn't do during the week around his apartment, like washing something that weren't the dishes or the bathroom. A cup of coffee appeared by his side.

"Thank you." he raised his eyes from the screen to look at his boyfriend "Could you read this and tell me how's it?"

"I don't know much about the topic."

"Just tell me if it's consistent and all that."

He nodded and leaned on the table, caging Changkyun between his arms and allowing him to smell his shampoo and shower gel. He watched him read for a few seconds before he gave up to the smells and got closer to nuzzle his neck and plant a kiss there.

"You're going to distract me." Kihyun warned with a small smile, proud of the reactions he caused on his boyfriend.

"Give me a Spiderman kiss and I'll stop."

The other laughed and looked at him.

"For real? I'm already telling you that it's not going to work out."

"I had to try." he shrugged and let him read. Although he brought his arms backwards to rest his hands on his boyfriend's butt, without losing any detail of the smirk that didn't leave his lips.

"Feeling comfy?"

"Very much, thank you."

After some minutes Kihyun nodded satisfied with what he read and made eye contact with Changkyun to emphasise.

"It's good, it's consistent. Some comas and stuff are missing, but it's good."

"The projects for this subject are a pain in the ass. I mean, they're interesting but they're so strict that it's like trying to swallow a brick."

"That's college for you."

"It depends on the degree."

"You're right." he hugged him "I'm going out to do my shopping."

"Are you leaving me alone?" he faked a pout.

"Just for a little while and I'll have the whole day to help you." he kissed the corner of his lips, barely moving away to continue speaking "By the way, when you submit your final project do you want me to go to the presentation? I can ask some hours off work if it's in the morning.

"As you like." he was making a superhuman effort to answer instead of kissing him "Although I don't know if I want you to get into the class, I might get even more nervous."

"Well, we have time, we'll decide. Do you want something from the shop?"

He didn't know why he was basically whispering if they were alone, but every syllable dripped over his skin and run like water drops.

"If there's another one like you bring him."

"Another one like me? Could you handle that?" he kissed every millimetre of skin he could reach without breaking the hug.

"You don't even know how much I want to tell this project to piss off at this moment..."

"Kyun, no. You're responsible."

"But you're making it very hard for me."

Then Kihyun started to laugh, sitting sideways on his lap and hiding his face on his neck.

"For a moment I thought you're talking about something else."

"You're stupid." he couldn't help but laugh too and put his arms around his waist.

"I think I'm going crazy." he was blushing and fanning himself.

"Stop it, we've been together for four years already for you to be like this." he tried to act serious.

"I surprised myself to be honest. Anyway..." he put an arm on his shoulder and rested his head on a hand "Hyunwoo phoned me. He liked the photo report I did for their festival so much that he wants me to work with them again."

"The one from the dance company?" Kihyun nodded "That's great! Good job." they high-fived.

"Thank you. He wants me to take photos of the dance studio and of some of the classes for the website." he proudly smiled.

"That's my boy." he made an approving face and nodded "So why don't you want Hyungwon and Hoseok to hang your photos on the pub?"

"It's not the same." he shrugged "The ones they want are more personal."

"But you'll have to start taking those sooner or later. All your photos can't be about weddings and birthday parties." Changkyun searched for his eyes "You've been doing this as an extra job for two years, but we all know that you don't want just, how to say it...Serious photos? You want to do something more artistic, so why don't you accept their offer?"

"Because we go there all the time and if I always see the photos I'm going to start seeing all the mistakes... I prefer to start somewhere else and save a better job for them."

"It's up to you."

"I'm not sabotaging myself if that's what you're thinking. I want to exhibit my photos at their pub, but after I've practiced that style of photography for a while."

"And how are you going to practice?"

"I don't know, maybe if I had another model that wasn't Hyungwon or Minhyuk..." he said with sarcasm.

"I'm not posing for you."

"Why not?!" he fussed on his lap "You're gorgeous and your features are perfect for photography! You've even been stopped on the street." he honestly didn't understand how his boyfriend wasn't more confident on his appearence.

"That happened just once. It's just that I feel shy." he pouted.

"Would help if I posed with you? We make our own photo shoot."

"Ours? Here?" his eyebrows almost vanished on his hairline.

"Do you have money for renting a studio? Because I don't."

"I don't know if I can do an erotic photo shoot." he got slightly whacked by Kihyun.

"They wouldn't be erotic, stupid. We barely have any decent candid photos, how in the hell are we going to make a porn shoot?"

"Would you do it?" he looked at him something between surprised and curious.

"With you yes." he showed his palms as if he was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're full of surprises."

"I don't mean that I want to do it. Just that in case of doing it, it would be with you."

"And if Jooheon and Minhyuk ask you to make one for them?"

"Ew no, we did enough by introducing them to each other. I don't want to be that involved in their relationship."

"We have an eye for relationships." he stared at him while he nodded, very sure and proud of what he was saying.

"Well," he patted his shoulder "I'm leaving." he tried to stand up but his boyfriend stopped him.

"Some minutes ago you were very affectionate."

"Because you distract me. Come on, you have things to do and I'll be out for twenty minutes at most.

"You're right." he pecked his lips "I'll be waiting here, on your apartment, without you."

Kihyun snorted a laugh while he collected his keys, wallet and coat "If you don't live here yet it's because you're still at college."

"Wait, really?" he blinked repeatedly.

"Of course. I have part of your stuff here and you stay over basically every weekend."

"I'm shook" he theatrically brought a hand to his chest.

"Sometimes you're a bit too silly." he approached his boyfriend and kissed him deep. "I love you, I'll be back."

"I love you too" he smiled "Be careful."

"I will."

He waved goodbye and Changkyun spent long seconds staring at the door with a dumb smile and thinking about how happy they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago, during Dramarama era, and translated it a couple of days ago. English isn't my first language so probably there are some mistakes. Hope you liked it!  
> You can find me on twitter @sakuranbo495


End file.
